


Attempt at an Apple Pie Life

by floofmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst and Humor, Awkward Castiel, Character Insert, Demons, I hope, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Possible Character Death, Protective Sam, Vampires, Violence, anyway i'll add more as i go, dean hates the kid, his name isnt kid lol, kid is my oc, non-canon, you know the usual business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofmish/pseuds/floofmish
Summary: "Who are you and what the hell are you?!"Dean cleared his throat. "We're the Winchesters." He pointed at himself and Sam. "I'm an angel of the lord." Castiel responded."We hunt things, save people. It's the family business."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Supernatural fanfic and yes I included an OC of mine. I don't know what else to say but I would like to dedicate this to my friend Dean, who is always there for me, i love you <3 
> 
> Also I don't know Sam's actual eye color since it changes a lot.

****

* * *

****

 

"Get him out of here!"

 

Sam lunged himself towards the small boy, rolling on to the ground and quickly untying the barely conscious one out of the ropes. Taking him in his large arms he ran out the old abandoned home. Sam cursed himself slightly, he tried to make sure the boy wouldn't have gotten hurt, but the vampire they were hunting decided to turn him and stab his hand through his stomach, thankfully not all the way through.

 

"It hurts.." Sam heard through the piercing winter wind. He looked down, long locks of brown falling over his eyes, "I'll clean you up soon." The small boy coughed and blood splattered out of his mouth. Sam put him in the car, took off his plaid shirt and ripped the sleeve. He tied it around the boys stomach with pressure. "Hey kid what's your name?" "E..Ez..Ez..ra.." Sam pushed his greasy curly hair back, cold sweat clung to the boy's forehead and he panted. "I'm go-..gonna die.." Sam looked at him after clicking on the seat belt on Ezra, "'No, you aren't." Closing the impalas back door, he sat himself in the front. Dean was taking too long, Sam groaned and slid himself to the drivers seat, jamming the key in and twisting her on. "Ez."

 

"Hm." He hummed weakly but the nickname made him smile.

 

"Hold on." Sam jammed his feet on the gas pedal and the impala lurched forward, racing itself into the house, wood crunching and bricks bouncing off of floors. Dean ducked and Sam called out for him, a bloodstained face popped up and then soon Dean was pushing Sam away from the wheel and sitting himself right in his seat. Putting the car to reverse he pulled out and drove off. "Hey kid you awake?!" Ezra weakly replied "No." Dean smirked "We're gonna take care of you." Sam looked at him and Dean wiped his face, lifting up a syringe with dark red blood.

 

"Dean we should get him to a hospital." Sam said and Dean nodded "Lets get him to drink this first Sammy." Sam gave him another look which made Den roll his eyes "They're gonna ask questions.." Sam replied that they always do ask, it wouldn't be the first time they lied through smiles. Dean nodded, losing and driving off quickly. Ezra remembered seeing blue eyes before blacking out.

 

* * *

  


 

"Cas you know your grace is limited!"

 

"Dean please-"

 

"No Sam..Dean is-"

 

"No I'm not going to let you put up with this!"

 

"Sam-"

 

 

"What Dean?!" Ezra heard distorted voices slowly become clearer and clearer. A gravelly one, smooth rocks rolling over another, it made the boy shiver. He lifted up his hands, they were shaking wildly, his stomach ached along with the back of his neck. Just as he was about to touch the throbbing pain in his neck the door creaked and startling blue eyes stared at his hazel ones.  

 

"He's awake." Blue eyes were then replaced by relieved green mixed eyes of hazel, a large man with a happy smile marched in and soon his large hands quickly made their way to small dirty ones. These hands, although they were rough were the softest hands he's ever felt in a long while. "Wh-What happened..?" He finally asked after several moments of trying to regain back his voice. Sam, the one holding his small hands looked back at Dean, jaw locking in place and Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat. "We fixed you up, our doctor buddy did it for you" Dean piped up, slapping a hand against the dark brunettes back, Ezra remembers his lovely sapphire eyes. "Isn't that right Cas?" Castiel nodded and walked closer to the younger one, setting a warm hand to his forehead.

 

Ezra's eyes drooped closed and his head leaned into the warm hand. "You did however have a very high fever but it seems that it's coming down a bit. Your wound is better now but you are still very weak so you should be fine just stay here and rest." Ezra snapped his head back up to look at the said doctor. "St-Stay? I..but I don't kn-" he was cut short with heavy coughs. Sam rubbed his back and patted him slightly, worry flooding through his eyes. "Yes stay, we will take care of you until we can find your family." Ezra shook his head "Please just take me to a hospital I don't- please jus-just don't hur-hurt me." He sobbed and Sam held him close in a hug

 

"No we aren't going to hurt you, breathe Ez.." Sam brought the nickname again. Dean watched with his lips pressed together uncomfortably. "Sammy maybe we should just take him there.." Castiel watched awkwardly, children weren't really his area. "But he's fine now he doesn't need to go." Sam fought, Ezra sat confused but still tried to regain his breathing. Dean arched an eyebrow in frustration "Not even an hour ago you were suggesting to take him there." Castiel looked at Ezra and noticed the two small gaping holes on his lower side of his neck. Healed and dried blood covered the boys lips. Castiel assumed vampire.

 

The longer haired brunette frowned "But he's okay now, he can stay here with us!" "Sam why are you making such a big deal about this?! We can't keep him, it's like you think he's a dog we just found! He has a family and with our circumstances he can't stay." Sam snapped his eyes to look at his older brother and opened his mouth to say another thing but he knew that Dean was right. They couldn't keep him, he does have a family and he would be in danger staying with them. Sam looked down at his hands, already have letting the small boy go. He didn't know why he was so desperate to protect the child.

 

"Okay."

 

Ezra sat up, which caught everyone's attention. He had felt a dull burning pain from his stomach, lifting his shirt up he expected to see bloodied stitched up skin.

 

But all he saw was soft porcelain skin from his tummy. No gash.

 

Jumping out of the bed and flinging himself to the wall in fright he yelled at all of them.

 

"Who are you and what the hell are you?!"

 

Dean cleared his throat. "We're the Winchesters." He pointed at himself and Sam. "I'm an angel of the lord." Castiel responded.

 

"We hunt things, save people. It's the family business."

  


   



End file.
